


Drunk Confessions

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier loves it when Geralt carries him to their room, after Jaskier gets drunk. So he gets drunk again, on purpose.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	Drunk Confessions

Jaskier got so drunk one time that Geralt needed to carry him to their room.

Jaskier loved that.

So one day he gets drunk again and feels brave enough to reach out for Geralt, sitting beside him.

“I’m drunk”.

Geralt remains still. “Oh, really? Haven’t noticed”.

“Carry me”.

The Witcher raises his eyebrows in amusement. “What?”

Jaskier pouts, which Geralt secretly thinks as an adorable look on him. “I’m tired and I can barely walk. So please carry me to our room”.

“You’re not that drun-”.

“Geraaaalt”.

“Stop it”.

“Fine, then I’ll stay and drink more, until I throw up”.

Geralt winces. Not again. He stands up, rolling his eyes. “Fine”.

Jaskier basically throws himself on him, Geralt picking him up like he’s his damned bride.

Geralt takes them upstairs, Jaskier buries his face in the Witcher’s hair, humming something drunkenly. Geralt can barely stop himself from laughing.

He reaches their room, entering and throwing Jaskier onto the bed. Jaskier stretches his body, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. He smiles lazily. He’s probably drunk enough, because the next words come out of his mouth without a second thought. “I like it when you carry me like that, wrapping your strong arms around me. I wonder how the rest of you feels”.

Geralt stares at him with both eyebrows raised, but he’s smiling too now. “Yeah, you’re totally shitfaced”.

Jaskier doesn’t hesitate “Okay, I am, but it just gives me enough courage to tell you how I feel”.

Geralt’s gaze softens, as he tilts his head slightly to the side. “You don’t need to get drunk to do that”.

“You don’t unde-”.

“I know”.

Jaskier stares at him with his mouth slightly open. His closes it sharply, clicking his teeth. And then he starts laughing, covering his face.

Geralt keeps staring at him fondly, his smile growing bigger now.

Jaskier turns to lie on his side, propping his head up on his arm. “So, you know? For how long?”

Geralt shrugs. “I guess a few months”.

Jaskier nods. “And you didn’t say anything?”

Geralt looks at the floor. “I was afraid I was misreading the situation”.

Jaskier’s body stiffens. “And… You?…” He asks, eloquently.

Geralt looks back at him, still smiling. Jaskier could stare at that smile forever. “I do, Jaskier”.

Those words take Jaskier’s breath away. He stares at Geralt with wide eyes, a grin spreading on his lips.

“Oh, dear” he finally breathes out “I should’ve gotten drunk sooner”.

Geralt laughs loudly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He moves to sit on the bed beside the lying bard and takes one of his hands in his. His traces his fingers over Jaskier’s knuckles and lifts his gaze to Jaskier’s eyes.

They stare at each other silently for a while, both smiling.

Finally, Jaskier speaks up.

“Geralt?”

The Witcher tilts his head to the side again. He has to stop doing that, Jaskier thinks to himself, resisting the urge to throw himself at the Witcher.

“Yes?”

“Less staring, more kissing, please”.

Geralt chuckles and leans down, pressing their mouths together. The kiss is soft and sweet and gentle and when Geralt pulls away, Jaskier’s head is spinning.

Geralt runs his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face. “We’ll talk about this more in the morning, when you’re sober”.

Jaskier grins. “Fine. Cuddle me?”

Geralt rolls his eyes fondly, standing up to pull off his shirt. “So many requests”.

“Oh, I have much more. I’ll try to keep my mouth shut for the night, but no promises. Now that I know that you love my talking”.

Geralt lies behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle. He nuzzles his hair. Jaskier can feel the Witcher smiling against his skin. “I do”.

Jaskier giggles, pressing himself against Geralt’s chest and stomach. “Good night, dear”.

“Good night, Jas”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm darkverrmin on tumblr


End file.
